NaruSasu: A love story kinda
by blueberry-emo-muffin
Summary: I bet you are going WTF?. Blueberry's writing a yaoi? with Sasuke? the guy whom she hates so much!. well, dear readers... yes. sadley i am.i must.my literure skills are poor and i must practice!anyway enjoy my crappy story... - '


Hi people. this is my first full story (not my first time here), so don't be afraid to comment your critizizizm ( i have a speech impediment) to your fullest! plus if you don't comment i'll eat you, so you should.........^-^' Rawrz

* * *

Naruto glanced up from his book to sneak a quick peek at the resting Raven-haired boy. He could tell the boy was tired. They have just gotten done practicing their Taijutsu skills against each other, and Naruto proved himself as the strongest by beating the boy. When the first started training, Naruto was the weakest, but as the days progressed, he clearly became stronger. Though, he couldn't take all the credit, if that raven-haired boy never agreed to help him train, he wouldn't be as strong as he is now.

"Quit staring at me and start reading, Naruto." Sasuke ordered with his eyes still closed.

" 'Kay." Naruto answered, quickly putting 'The wonderful world of Jutsu's' to his nose.

'How did he know I was staring at him?' Naruto wondered to himself.

"Because your stare burns worse then fire." Sasuke said, answering Narutos unasked question. "And if you're wondering how I knew what you were thinking, you're just that easy to read."

Sasuke opened one eye to see Naruto's reaction, but to his surprise, Naruto was smiling.

"What's with your dumb grin?" Sasuke asked, sitting up.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you're reading me." Naruto said, moving closer to Sasuke.

"Shut up and read." Sasuke replied standing up. "I'm going to go get us food."

"Whatever." Naruto said laying down holding the book in one hand pointing toward the sky. "See ya."

Sasuke turned around and headed toward the village.

'That was close.' He thought to himself. If Naruto knew that Sasuke was really watching Naruto from the tree, and that the Sasuke Narutowas looking at was really a shadow doppelganger, that would really earn him the nickname, homo or gay, which only Sasuke knew, he was. he realized it when his first kiss was with Naruto. At first he didn't like it, but soon he realized that he did like it, and he did like guys and he really really did like Naruto. Sasuke sighed. But he knew Naruto didn't feel the same way about him. he could tell after the way he reacted when they accidentally kissed.

"Oh well.' he said aloud. "I can't get everything I want."

Two hours later, Sasuke arrived back to the hill with ramen from Naruto's favorite ramen place. It was already sun set, and Sasuke could already tell from the bottom of the hill that Naruto was asleep. He didn't blame him, though, he was gone for two hours, but that was only because he had to go his house to re equipt.

"Naruto..." Sasuke started but stopped when he saw how peaceful Naruto looked asleep. Damn that blond looked hot with the way the light from the sun set shined on him. Everything about him was perfect at the moment. The way his body was facing toward the sun, the way his left hand laid behind his head and the right hand held his book that was laying face down on his chest, the way his head was slightlytilted toward the right, the way his mouth produced a frequent light snore, the way his lips were gently parted, the way his lips seemed to want to be kissed, and how much Sasuke wanted to grant them there if he did kiss Naruto, what would his excuse be if he woke ! yeah that would work. He'd just tell Naruto that he was choking in his sleep.

'NO!' Sasuke thought firmly. He must think straight. Literatly!

"Wake up Naruto, I have ramen." Sasuke said sitting down next to Naruto.

"Ramen!?" Naruto asked, quickley sitting up.

"Ramen." Sasuke said again.

"Gimmi!" Naruto replied grabbing the bag from Sasuke.

"Calm down, the worlds not ending so don't rush. If you do, you'll get a belly ache and we won't be able to train." Sasuke said laying back, grabbing his ramen.

" I'm not gonna a belly ache." Naruto retorted with a mouthful of ramen.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go bathe, I'll eat later." Sasuke said, getting up.

"Not if I eat it first." Naruto teased.

"You better not... Whoa!" Sasuke tripped over Naruto's book and landed on top of him.

"Well this is akward." Naruto said as his face slowley turned red.

"Yeah, umm...well your shirts nice and soft, new softner?" Sasuke asked not knowing what else to say in this akward situation.

"No, I use four of the Downy brand instead of one." Naruto replied.

"Oh, I don't use Downy. I use Snuggles. I'm gonna have to switch."

"Yeah, I can tell your shirt isn't as sort as mine, so.. um, yeah, make that switch soon." Naruto said.

"Okay...So I'm gonna roll off now, so , um... bye." Sasuke said getting up off of Naruto."So, uh.. anyway, I'm gonna go bathe..."

"Okay...yeah you do that." Naruto replied, starting to stuff his face with ramen again.

Sasuke walked toward the river, still blusshing from the akward situation he was just put through.

'That was wierd.' he thought to himself. He was wondering why Naruto didn't resist. Maybe Naruto liked him. Sasuke smiled at the thought. that would be nice, but he knew that it wasn't true. Naruto had the hots for that dumb pink-haired bitch, the pink-haired bitch who had the hots for him.'How could she not like Naruto back? Even that brunette chick, Hinata, I think, likes him.' he thought to himself.

Sasuke reached the river."I gotta do something that'll piss Sakura off." he thought aloud."But what?"

"I Got it!!" Sasuke said excidedly.

If Sasuke leaves the village for a little while, Sakura will eventually like someone else and then if Naruto chases after him, when they are all alone Sasuke could confess his love for him. That'll kill two birds with one stone. Sasuke smiled. That's his best idea ever besides when he killed his family and blamed it all on Itachi.

* * *

**Epilu...somthing**

Sasuke wasn't able to confess his love. instead he fought Naruto when he found out that Naruto only thought of him as a friend.

**The end**


End file.
